poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Discovers Halloween Town
This is how Thomas discovers Halloween Town goes in Thomas' Nightmare Before Christmas. Thomas: Weird. There are doors each representing a holiday. notices a door shaped like a pumpkin Thomas: Hmm. to the door and opens it Ryan F-Freeman: You think this is a good idea, Thomas? Thomas: Of course it is, Ryan. What's the worst that could happen? Ryan F-Freeman: You would take Crash with you, Thomas. Thomas: I'll be fine. into the doorway but soon finds himself plunging into shere darkness Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas just fell down that hole. We have to help him. Thomas is seen falling down the dark hole Thomas: Argh! the floor Oof! looks around and sees a scarecrow dangling from a sign that says Halloween Town Thomas: Halloween Town? puffs past the Scarecrow and enters a graveyard, where shadows pop up one by one in front of him and the song This Is Halloween starts playing Shadow: Young tank engine of such age~ Wouldn't you like to see something strange~ Siamese Shadow: Come with us and you will see~ This, our town of Halloween~ Pumpkin Patch Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~ Ghosts: This is Halloween, you had better make a scene~ Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright~ It's our town, everybody scream~ In this town of Halloween~ Thomas: No! Keep away from me! into a house, shuts the door, hurries upstairs and sighs with relief Monster from under the bed: I am the one hiding under your bed~ Thomas: Oh, no! Monster from under the bed: Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~ Thomas: I'm out! to the side of the stares Phew, that was close! Monster from under the stairs: I'm the one hiding under your stairs~ Thomas: Who said that? Monster from under the stairs: out of the cuboard Me. Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair~ Thomas: Argh! Get away from me! You're too scary! out of the house and shuts the door Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Thomas: Oh, no! Not more of these creatures. his eyes Vampires: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~ In this town we call home~ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~ Thomas: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home! opens his eyes and looks around Thomas: Phew! That was close! Mayor: In this town, don't we love it now?~ Everybody's waiting for the next surprise~ Thomas: Wow! This town has a mayor? Corpse Chorus: Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can~ Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...~ Thomas: Scream? Harlequin Demon, Werewolf & Melting Man: Yes! This is Halloween!~ Red 'n' black, slimy green~ Werewolf: Aren't you scared?~ Thomas: Yes. Witches: Well, that's just fine~ Say it once, say it twice~ Take a chance and roll the dice~ Ride with the moon in the dead of night~ Thomas: You know Ryan can fly with a jetpack.up to a tree tree turns, revealing it has a face and skeletons dangling from it's branches and approaches Thomas Hanging Tree: Everybody scream, everybody scream~ Thomas:screams What a nice surprise? Hanged Skeleton Men: In our town of Halloween!~ Thomas: Argh! Okay, now this getting really weird. Clown: I am the clown with the tear-away face~ Here in a flash and gone without a trace~ Thomas: Whoa! Now this is strange. Invisible Ghost: I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"~ I am the wind blowing through your hair~ Thomas: Argh! Too scary! Oogie Boogie Shadow: I am the shadow on the moon at night~ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~ Thomas: Yikes! Corpse Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~ Halloween! Halloween!~ Thomas: Calm yourself, Thomas. Ryan said you have to be brave. Child Corpse Trio: Tender lumplings everywhere~ Life's no fun without a good scare~ Thomas: Leave me alone! Corpse farther: That's our job~ Corpse Mother: But we're not mean~ Parent Corpses: In our town of Halloween~ Thomas: Okay. I think this is just great. Corpse Chorus: In this town~ Mayor: Don't we love it now?~ Thomas: he is grabbed by two corpse people Stop it! Put me down! Corpse Chorus: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back~ And screeam like a banshee~ Thomas: Jack? Who's Jack? Corpse Chorus: Make you jump out of your skin~ This is Halloween, everyone scream~ Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy~ Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch~ Everybody hail to the pumpkin king~ Thomas: So, Jack is the Pumpkin King. Everyone: This is Halloween, this is Halloween~ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!~ Child Corpse Trio: In this town we call home~ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song~ Everyone: La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Repeat watches in horror as Jack Skellington rises from the fountain Jack Skellington: Why hello there. Thomas: F-F-Fizzling F-F-F-F-Fireboxes. away from Jack Jack Skellington: Wait! Don't be scared. at Thomas You must be OpThomas Prime. Am I right? Thomas: Yes. But please don't hurt me. approaches Thomas Jack Skellington: It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. Thomas: Then why is everyone here scaring me? Jack Skellington: That's what the people of Halloween Town does every Halloween. Thomas: Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you Jack. I'm Thomas the Tank Engine. into robot mode and shakes Jack's hand Jack Skellington: I'm Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King. It's nice to meet you. up above, Twilight and Ryan are running Ryan F-Freeman: I think we need help, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Just where are we going to get help? I mean it's not like we can run at lightning speed or something. Ryan F-Freeman: I got it! stops Let me open a portal for us. his hand and a portal opens up race inside and arrive at the Autobot Base Ryan F-Freeman: Friends! We have something to tell you. Ratchet: around What is it, Ryan? You and our pony princess friend here look like something scared the frag out of you. Ryan F-Freeman: Sorry, Ratchet. It's about Thomas. Tell them, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, Ryan and I were walking through a forest and then we found some doors each representing a different traditional holiday. talking quickly And then Thomas opened one shaped like a pumpkin and fell into a big dark hole. Ryan F-Freeman: And that's why Twilight and I came here for some help. Optimus Prime: Where are these doors and where can we find the one shaped like a pumpkin that Thomas fell through? Ryan F-Freeman: I'll check my communicator for some coordinates. coordinates appears and he shows Ratchet, who slowly but surely enters them into the Groundbridge controls Ryan F-Freeman: You know where Thomas is, Ratchet? Ratchet: Yes. Now follow me. towards the groundbridge Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, guys. Follow Ratchet. follows Ratchet and they arrive at the place where Thomas found the doors Crash Bandicoot: I knew this place. It's the Hinderlands. Twilight Sparkle: The Hinderlands? Crash Bandicoot: You know. From the film, Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas? Twilight Sparkle: Oh, right. Anyways, Thomas fell through a door shaped like a pumpkin. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean the Halloween Town door? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. How did you know? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm sure it's right next to a tree with a door that looks like a Christmas Tree, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: From which I can see. And there's the pumpkin shaped door. Crash Bandicoot: I'll go open the door.the Halloween Town door peers inside Crash Bandicoot: What did you see, Optimus? Optimus Prime: Nothing. Just blackness. Ryan F-Freeman: Let me try something.a Wumpa fruit through the door slowly starts to step inside but trips up Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, Optimus.Optimus I got you. Optimus is too heavey for Crash and he falls in, Crash being grabbed by Ratchet and then Ratchet being grabbed by Arcee Ryan F-Freeman: C'mon, friends. Arcee Let's pull Optimus out. starts pulling with Ultra Magnus at the back. But suddenly, Ultra Magnus starts to lose his grip on the others Ryan F-Freeman: Ultra Magnus, hold on! his grip on Ultra Magnus Optimus is too heavy and pulls the rest of the gang through the door, sending them falling into thick blackness Crash Bandicoot: Wow! This is fun. Ryan F-Freeman: My communicator is picking up a new world! Twilight Sparkle: And what world is that? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no, wait! It's just a smudge on the screen. Never mind! gang lands with a thud on the floor of the cavern Thomas fell down Crash Bandicoot: Is everyone ok? Optimus Prime: Yeah. I'm okay. Bulkhead: up Ugh! My head gasket. Ryan F-Freeman: At least, we survived.at the sign on the scarecrow Looks like we're in Halloween Town. leads the gang past the scarecrow and into the graveyard Ryan F-Freeman: Contralto, you think Thomas came through here? Contralto: Yes, Ryan. I think he did come through here. Crash Bandicoot: Contralto's right. Matau, can you activate your Demonbuster armor's scanner and find Thomas' signature? Matau T. Monkey: I'll try. the Demonbuster armor's scanners Cupcake Slash: Has it picked up anything, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: Yes. It says that Thomas is in a place called Halloween Town. Crash Bandicoot: That's where our friend Jack Skellington lives. Twilight Sparkle: Well, then, come on. Let's go find him. I so don't want my boyfriend getting put under a spell by witches or eaten by monsters. had a vision Ryan F-Freeman: Ugh! What now? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan